


Stress Relief

by xx_Katastrophe



Series: GabeNath Smut Collection [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/xx_Katastrophe
Summary: Nathalie has a massive headache- Gabriel has a way to help.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GabeNath Smut Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770898
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually never going to be posted... but after someone posted this for me, and gifted it to me... i realized that maybe this was actually good enough to see the light of day, so here we go. enjoy~

After a long, stressful day of work, Nathalie sat at her desk with the worst headache she's had in months. Her elbows rested on her desk, as he rubbed her temples gently to try and ease the pain in her head. Gabriel took notice to her condition, looking over at her from across the room. 

"Nathalie, are you alright?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm alright sir, I just have a headache, is all." 

"Worse than usual?" 

Nathalie nodded.

"Ah, I see... well, I think I may be able to help with that. Would you mind?" 

"No, not at all. I'll take anything to get it to go away at this point." She said as she closed her eyes, trying to see if the bright lights were exacerbating the pain in her head. 

“This may feel rather unusual, but this helps me.” He approached her, standing behind her chair as gently pressed his thumbs into the back of her neck, pressing upwards for about 10 seconds or so. A shock went up her spine as she felt his fingers gently, yet firmly pressed into her skin. She got goosebumps from the sensation. He repeated it again. Then, his hands slowly ran down to her shoulders, massaging them gently. She was already feeling better, and appreciated the shoulder rub. She began to relax immediately. 

Gabriel could feel just how tight her back muscles were under his fingers, and he commented, "Nathalie, you're quite tense. Would you like a more thorough back massage?" 

"Oh god, that sounds lovely. Yes, please." She replied, not giving much thought to her decision. She was just desperate for the pain to go away.

"Alright, then to your room, please." Gabriel said, as he began to walk towards the door. 

Nathalie blushed brightly, slamming her hands on the desk in shock. "Excuse me?" 

He was slightly puzzled by her frazzled reaction. "I simply can't give you a proper massage while you're sitting in your chair, Nathalie. It would be much easier to lay down on a bed." 

Oh, of course, that made sense. She nodded, and then stood up. "You're right, sir. My apologies." She said, as she lead the way to her bedroom. They reached the top of the stairs, and to the left, Nathalie opened the door to her room. After they entered, the door was shut behind him. Nathalie removed her heels and proceeded to lay on her bed on her stomach, head resting on one of her many pillows. He stood beside her, beginning to rub her upper back now. His hands felt quite nice, as she felt his fingertips easing away the tension in her back muscles. They rubbed lower, and lower... until he was rubbing her lower back, just above her ass. Nathalie blushed once more, holding onto the pillow. "Sir, you didn't plan on going any lower, did you?" She then blurted out. 

He smirked a bit. "Well, no... why do you ask? Did you want me to?" 

Fuck, she felt like her face was on fire now. "Um, well... I-" 

"That's a yes, isn't it?" 

She nodded weakly, as she felt his hand land squarely on her ass. She flinched in response. He was amused at how nervous she was. "Well, I suppose I can. But only because you need it. And the pants need to come off, Miss Sancoeur." He teased. 

"Alright, alright..." She muttered. She sits up for a moment, sliding off her pants, and putting them off to the side. She laid back down on her stomach, burying her face in the pillow as she felt her face becoming hot once more. Gabriel was a bit taken aback- he never thought of her as the woman to wear thongs, especially not black lacy ones, like the one she was currently wearing. Not only that, but she looked fantastic in it. He felt himself blush, and even began to feel himself grow hard. Now, he could be embarrassed alongside her. 

He took a deep breath as he continued the massage, though this time, full on massaging and groping her ass. She was enjoying it, and he was too... perhaps a little too much. Nathalie quickly felt herself becoming wet, squirming a little as she felt his hands draw further downward. He noticed her wetness, and decided to be extra bold. He used two fingers to press to her, feeling that she was becoming damp through what little fabric was there. She almost bolted upright at the shock, but her head lifted from the pillow as she hugged it closer. 

"S-sir, I don't think this is appropriate anymore." She stammered. 

He began to tease her now, rubbing his fingers slowly across the slick surface. "Nathalie, I believe it was hardly appropriate to begin with. Besides... I know you've wanted this. And I have too. You really like this." 

Well, shit. He got her there. She has wanted this for a long time, and she was really liking it. She relented. "Yes, you have a point, sir." She said as her face returned to the pillow. The reasonable part of her brain was telling her she was crazy, but the rest of her brain and body were telling her to enjoy herself.

"Don't be shy, Nathalie. Lay on your back for me. Do you want me to remove this for you?" He asked, snapping the waistband of her thong against her. She nodded, as she laid on her back, and he slowly removed her underwear for her. She immediately covered her face from him. He looked over, even licking his lips instinctively. "Don't be like that. You look beautiful." 

She peered through her fingers as she looked at him. "You... think so?" 

"Of course." He smiled to her, using a hand to coax her legs apart for him. Two fingers went right back to rubbing her, her breath hitching softly as he did so. She removed her hands from her face and quickly ditched her blazer, and then her turtleneck suddenly becoming stifling to her. She was left in her bra, which matched with the thong that was now on the floor by his feet. He enjoyed her taste of lingerie. "You have lovely taste in lingerie. Perhaps I'll be making you some in the near future? Would you like that?" He teased, one finger suddenly slipping inside of her. 

"A-ah, of course, sir." She moaned, propping herself up on her elbows now. Her nerves were easing up, as well as her headache. She noticed that he was hard, practically straining against his pants already. Her eyes quickly darted away, as not to feel like she was being weird. 

"Did something catch your attention, Miss Sancoeur?" He asked, another finger finding its way into her. He began to move them much quicker. 

"W-what are you talking about?" She tried to play dumb. 

"I saw where you were looking, Nathalie... did you like what you see?" 

So this is where she meets her end. Just when thought she couldn’t be anymore embarrassed than she already was, she somehow feels even more embarrassed. She didn't reply, but instead nodded. 

"What was that, Nathalie? You're going to have to use your words." 

"Y-yes sir, I did like what I saw." She spoke up finally. He then stopped, withdrawing his fingers, and licking them clean. He stood up straight now, and she sat up as well.

"Then please, help me out of these. I am quite uncomfortable, my Nathalie." 

She nodded quickly and with fumbling hands, began to undo his belt. She pulled it free from the loops, and then unbuttoned and unzipped them. He pulled them down, and she pulled down his boxers, freeing his straining erection. Nathalie was impressed- he was much larger and thicker than the other men she's been with... 

"Good, good... now open your mouth." 

Nathalie did as such, and he slid himself into her mouth. Her lips closed around him, and he bit on his lower lip gently. He looked down at her, and nothing was hotter in the current moment than seeing her in such a compromising position. Her gaze looked up at him as one hand was placed on the back of her head, guiding her down to take more of him into her mouth. He groaned softly, brushing the stray lock of hair from her face. He began to thrust shallowly, her blue eyes piercing into him. "You look absolutely stunning from this angle..." He mumbled, his own face flushed as he was breathing heavily. He eased more and more of this length into her mouth as he did so. As tempting as it was to release within her mouth, he wanted to save it for the best part. He pulled himself from her mouth, her gazed still fixed onto him. 

"Are you ready, Nathalie?" 

She nodded. "Yes, Gabriel, I am." 

He smiled gently, as he joined her on the bed. He had quickly removed his suit jacket, ascot, and dress shirt. He did her a favor, and unhooked her bra for her. She slid it off of her shoulders, and dropped it to the floor. "On your side, love." 

That was a new nickname... Not that she minded, of course. She obliged, and laid on her side. He joined her, once freeing himself of his shoes and socks, and properly removing his pants and boxers. He laid next to her, one of his arms snaking just under her breasts, and pulling her close. His chest was pressed to her back now. He used his hand to guide himself to her, dragging the head of his cock across her folds, quite warm and wet already. He had lined himself up properly now, holding her leg to her side now. He leaned closer, and whispered softly. "Please let me know if I'm hurting you, Nathalie." 

"I-I will..." She replied meekly. And with that, he slowly slid himself into her, groaning softly. She leaned her head back a bit into his shoulder, moaning softly as she felt herself being filled by him. He hilted inside of her for a moment, before beginning to thrust slowly and shallowly. His hand went to cup her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. He caught her nipple between two fingers, and pinched it ever so slightly. A shock wave of pleasure was sent up her spine as she arched her back gently in response. He began to thrust harder into her, leaning down to give her neck some kisses. She shivered as she felt his lips to her skin, tilting her head ever so slightly for him. After one kiss, he sucked particularly hard, and once he removed his lip, he made quite a nice mark right on her skin. 

"Nnn... Gabriel..." She moaned softly, between her heavy breaths. Her heart was racing in her chest, faster than she ever thought possible. As he began to go faster into her, her breaths came faster and more shallow. Her hand gripped onto the comforter tightly. "Did you just... g-give me a hickey?" 

"Of course I-I did... People must know t-that you are my Nathalie." He replied through his own heavy breaths, closing his eyes as he was thrusting even harder into her. His kisses trailed from her neck, down to her shoulder. He gripped her breast harder as he felt himself coming close to the edge. He let go of her leg, and then slid his hand right to her. His middle finger ran over her clitoris, gently rubbing it in circles. "I'm getting close my Nathalie..." 

"Ah... f-fuck, Gabriel.." She moaned sweetly, balling more of the comforter under her grip. He almost came right on the spot from hearing her moan his name like that... it was so hard not to when he was so deep within her already. Her sensitivity was already quite heightened, so it didn't take much of him toying with her the way he was to get her to get so close already. "Gabriel, I-I'm about to--" 

"Go ahead, my sweet Nathalie... please." He whispered sharply into her ear. His voice sent a shiver up her spine. It didn't take much more to get her to orgasm, feeling herself contract around him and she was breathing heavier than before. She closed her eyes. 

"Gabriel..." She moaned a bit louder and breathily, at the peak of her orgasm. That sent him over the edge. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, thrusting up into her one last time. His seed spilled deep within her, riding out his own orgasm, breathing hotly against her skin, causing her to get goosebumps across her skin. Once they came down from their ecstasy, he slowly pulled himself out of her. She relaxed herself as she turned to look at him now. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. He held her close to him once again. 

"Feeling better?" He asked. 

"Yes, much better. My headache is completely gone. Thank you. Perhaps we should do that again, next time." 

"Perhaps we should…” He muttered, as he held her closer to him. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as she made herself comfortable, and then eventually dozing off. He dozed off as well… all that work can wait until later, anyway. 


End file.
